The interrogation
by densifangirl
Summary: My scene from 'Praesidium'.


**A scene I wanted to be in 'Praesidium'.**

**I don't own NCIS:LA.**

The look Callen gave to Sam when Wallace's people cuffed him was very clear. It's amazing how these two communicate. When she came out of our interrogation room, she was more than pissed. Deeks and I had heard her yelling. _'Son of a bitch.'_ Callen had escaped. That trap door in the room was Hetty's idea. Thanks to it, Sam was saved last year.

When she told me to go inside and wait, my heart was beating so fast. She wasn't here for good. I sat down and waited. The silence was making me nervous. I kept thinking about the things she would ask me. I had no idea for what she had talked with Granger, Eric or Sam. A few minutes later, she walked in holding a case file and a recorder. She sat across me, placed the file on the table and stared recording.

"Let's go back to the beginning. Who was Jack Simon?" she asked.

"He was a Marine."

"A Marine you were engaged to?"

"Long time ago."

"The CIA believes Jack Simon was the White Ghost, a western civilian helping the Taliban."

"We all know how accurate the CIA Intel is, don't we?" I simply said. My heart, now, was pumping even faster. For a minute, I thought it was going to blow up. It felt like a ticking bomb.

"Was your fiancé the White Ghost?"

"There was no White Ghost." I knew the story. Deeks had told me everything, in detail, on our way home in the plane. I couldn't believe Hetty actually did something like that. She could have found a thousand other ways to protect Jack.

"So, you went halfway around the world for several months chasing misinformation?"

"Looks that way." The feeling of being used came back.

"During which time, you were kidnapped by the Taliban. How'd that happen?"

"What do you mean, how did that happen?" I knew what she meant. I just wanted to buy some time to think, to gather all my strength and tell her how it happened. Only the thought of going back there was painful.

"Why were you off the forward operating base alone?"

"I was following a lead." I replied.

"In hostile territory, by yourself, without telling anyone where you were going and what you were doing? That's stupid or intentional." I clenched my jaws. Yes, I knew what I had done was stupid but I certainly don't like it when I'm told that in my face. "Either way, it cost the taxpayers several million dollars for the operation to get you back, including one million dollars in cash that was paid to your captors, and that seems extraordinary, considering it's been this government's policy that we don't negotiate with terrorists." I took a deep breath and she continued. "Do you have any idea how many guns, bombs, U.S. deaths that money will finance?"

"Do you have any idea what I went through in captivity? I was treated like an animal. I was tied in a cave with my former fiancé and I was beaten for information I didn't know." I tried not to cry and give her the satisfaction of her breaking me. "They thought I was CIA. They cut my throat and took a picture of me." I stared at her for moment. I had sworn to myself that I'd never tell anyone the truth. But I broke. "Yes, I went out there intentionally looking for my former fiancé because I needed answers."

"Answers?"

"Yes, answers. When we tracked down the White Ghost and I went to kill him, I found out I was sent to Afghanistan to kill Jack. I missed the shot intentionally. I lied to my boss and I left the base the same night to go and find him. I was so sure that he couldn't be helping the Taliban. He was a Marine. A Marine. He had maybe left the Corp but he would never turn his back to his country."

"You didn't ask yourself with you were sent for such a mission? Why, instead of a trained sniper or a Marine, were you sent?"

"My father was a Marine. I've learnt to follow orders and not question my supervisors for them."

"Were you aware of the fact that Ms Lange sent you to Afghanistan to kill someone that she was so sure you wouldn't?"

I took a deep breath and answered. "No, I didn't know it. During my captivity with Jack and when I was rescued I found out the truth." She didn't say anything. She was looking at me. "Are we done?"

"Yes, you can go." I stood up and walked out of the room.

Walking outside, I heard Deeks. He was still there. "Oh, it's about time. They're done. Hey, did you finish your book report." He must have noticed I wasn't good. "Alright, my turn."

"We're done for now. We'll be in touch." She turned and walked to the door with the two men following her.

"Oh…you're missing that out. Cause I know where the bodies are buried. I also know the Colonel's 11 herbs and spices. That's right, secret recipe. See you later." It's amazing how he can make fun every moment. I heard the door closing and he turned to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I lied.

"I don't know. What did they ask you about?"

"Um, just Hetty. Um, Afghanistan." I turned my back and walked away.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." And I completely turned my back to him.

"I always find that it helps me when I talk about the things that are bothering me."

"It's funny cause…it never helps when you are bothering me." I laughed but the tears had just started coming.

"Touché. Except I'm being serious. Come on, partners don't keep secrets."

"Partners?" Still after what we've been together he called us partners.

"I mean, that's what we are, right? Partners." He raised his hand. "Come on. Low five. Hit me, don't let me hanging." I raised my hand still not looking at him and slapped him. "You didn't really even connect. You have to make got contact. Otherwise, it doesn't count." I turned and hit him. I was actually crying. He saw me and pulled me close to him. "Oh my God, come here." He hugged me and kept me in his arms. "It's okay."

"I just want to forget what happened." I said crying.

He kissed my head. "I know you do. I know you do, but you can't. And the harder you try, the harder it's going to fight back trust me. You just have to let it out. You have to make peace with it. But that takes time."

I stepped back and wiped some of my tears. "I'm so much tougher than this."

"I know you are. You're tougher than me and that's tough. Even with this adorable veneer."

I laughed. He can always make me laugh. "Oh my God. And just like that the moment is way gone."

"That's okay. I got more moments."

"Okay." I stared at him for a moment and then went to the bathroom to fresh up.

**I hope you liked it. I don't know why, but I think the interrogation scene is a deleted moment of the episode. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
